The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phalaenopsis plant, botanically known as Phalaenopsis hybrid of the Orchidaceae family, commonly referred to as moth orchid, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PHALFOMZYN’.
The new Phalaenopsis plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Bleiswijk, the Netherlands. The objective of this breeding program was to create a new Phalaenopsis plant with numerous attractive small, light greenish-yellow, dotted flowers with orange lips, suitable for potted plant production.
The new Phalaenopsis plant ‘PHALFOMZYN’ is a result of cross-pollination made by the inventor in June 2006 in Bleiswijk, the Netherlands, of the proprietary female, or seed parent, Phalaenopsis hybrid ‘21368-02’ (unpatented) with the proprietary male, or pollen parent, Phalaenopsis hybrid ‘01-1787’ (unpatented).
The new Phalaenopsis was selected by the inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse in Bleiswijk, the Netherlands, in August 2009. Asexual reproduction of the new Phalaenopsis plant by meristem tissue culture since 2012 in Bleiswijk, the Netherlands, has demonstrated that the new variety reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have been applied for in the European Union on Apr. 24, 2018, by Applicant who obtained the subject matter disclosed directly from the Inventor. ‘PHALFOMZYN’ has not been made publicly available or sold anywhere in the world more than one year prior to the effective filing date of this application.